Pokemon: The Great Mystery of the Fiore Region
by Kairanio
Summary: The Fiore Region is one of the most mysterious Regions ever known to l types  of lost culture and forgotten technology resides in this world and Fiore contains more. These mysteries will be solved by four trainers, but one will have the key to solve the biggest one yet. The true role of the legendary Pokémon


"THE FINAL POKEMON IS DOWN AND WE NOW HAVE A NEW CHAMPION! OUR NEW CHAMPION IS XAVIER"

The crowd cheered my name and worshipped as flowers were being thrown on me. I have never been more happy with myself. Sadly it was just a dream as my 'Alarm clock' woke me up by giving me a electronic jolt to my whole I woke up with a smoky hairdo, I see my most trusted Pokémon and friend. Sparx, the Double Eared Pichu ...with some serious bangs .

"Ugh,Thanks for the wake up the call. "

Sparx quickly jumped off my bed and unto the floor as she puffed her hair up"I hope it helps you. Anyway, Happy 13th Birthday ."

My name is Xavier Dion and I am going to become the best Pokémon Trainer ever. I was born in the Kalos Region but was raised in the Fiore Region when I was still a baby. The Fiore Region is of the most mysterious and hardest region ever so for. There are so many ruins and unexplored areas. The Region is basically a star. Five medium sized islands with the sixth being in the center 1. We live on the bottom Right Island called the Tropicanos Islands were the berries are mostly found here.

Enough about that. When I was just three years old I discovered my ability to talk and fully understand Pokemon. Which also during that time I found a strange Pokémon Egg which immediately hatched into a Pichu. That Pichu and I became friends forever. Well that's over with. Today is my 13th Birthday and since I decided to explore the Fiore Region why not become a Pokémon Trainer as well.1

"Thanks Sparx, Today is the day that we leave the nest of our home. " I said as I went to the bathroom to take a shower. " Who knows what mysteries we will encounter. "

"Yeah unexplored ruins and treasure. Don't forget about the Fiore league. I head its different from most regions. Instead of collecting 8Gym Badges we have to collect 10 Badges. Can we even do it "

I thought about that for awhile. All these goals we have could be too much.I Got out the shower and put on my new clothes. One white And black Pokéball icon T-shirt, one red jacket, blue pants and shoes and a blue Pokéball hat.I came out looking confident, "If we put our minds to it, we can do it."

She jumped on my shoulder and tied on her Red ribbon to her back. "Okay to the lab"

I opened up my windows and inhaled that fresh air. Also the Family Pokémon Pidgoet flew my balcony and gave me hello.

"Morning Master Xavier " The Pidgoet squawked

I gave him a rub down as a greeting,"Hey there you give me a lift to the Pokémon Lab?"

He nodded as he bowed to makes us get on and we flew sky high. The one thing that I love more is flying. The wind on my face the high scenic view, everything is better when your high in the sky. The lab is still in my hometown,Petal 1illage1 but my village is pretty huge so it was pretty far away and it was near the entrance . It was quiet in the whole village and I knew the reason. As we reached the Lab,the whole village was there with signs saying.: "Happy Birthday Xavi,"The Petal Prince,"" The Choosen one." They are really excited about me leaving

"Man they are really cheering you on." Sparx said holding on to the Pigeot head.

Yeah no kidding. As we landed my mother immediately hugged me and kissed me all over my face, including Sparx."Oh Xavier it saddens me to see my two babies leave the nest and go on you journey. " She said crying.

Oh yeah that's right my younger brother Jules is coming too. He's three years younger than me; we just so happened to be born on the same month"I know mom but now there's a Time when you have to. "

She let me go still crying, "I wish your father was here to see you depart."

"We'll miss you. "

"Take care of yourself "

The village cheered me on as I went in the lab...not looking back. Inside the lab was my younger brother who wore an orange shirt and short shorts." Big brother welcome. Professor Elizabeth is waiting. "

"I know, I know "

As I sat down,Elizabeth came in with tears in her eyes, "Hey you Birthday...Well I knew this day would come. Matthew and Jules as the professor I still have to say this. Now listen up.

I am the Pokémon Professor Elizabeth.

As the Main Researcher, I am in charge of giving a starter.

The Fiore Region doesn't have there own starters,so we ask the Other regions to give us starters.

You two already told me the Pokémon you want.

Jules Dion ppstep forward.

As Jules stepped forward he was nervous as ever but was ready for anything."Professor!"

You choose the Grass Starter Type of Hoenn.

Treecho.

Jules,you told me that you want to be a Pokémon Trainer to learn and understand more about Pokémon. I hope your dream comes true.

Jules then stepped back with the Pokéball in his hand...His first Pokéball. Well I'm Next.

Xavier Dion and Sparx Step forward.

I did as told and so did Sparx. For some reason my hands were shaking form the anticipation.

You Choose the Water Type Starter of Unova

Oshawott

Xaiver you have the same goal as Jules,but you also want to research and find undiscovered ruins.

With the help of your Pokémon,you can accomplish anything.

I stepped back with a smile on my face. Sparx was happy that he finally got a friend

The other things will be supplied by the Pokémon Center in Route 1.

The final item that all trainers must have to see and record all Pokémon.

She then handed Jules a Kalos style PokeDex while I got the Fiore Style. The Fiore style is a Large bracelet that has hologram scanner.

Now then..*click*

The door behind her opened up as the bright light shined smiled and gave us one last hug and said

NOW GO AND MEET THE WORLD OF POKEMON!

"Jules you ready? "

Jules was so excited that without a word he took off to the door.

"He's leaving us!" Sparx panicked

"H-Hey, hold on."

A weird start,but one things for sure.

Our journey begins now.


End file.
